GreatVision Song Contest 16
Serbia |presenters = Dragan Cvetkov Miljana Sanja Vučić |exsupervisor = Julian Dokowicz |host = |opening = Nikolija performing "Loš Momak" |interval = Miljana performing Party With Miljana!: Miljana performing "Brazil", "Svi Tvoji Milijoni" and "Crno i Zlato" | entries = 46 | debut = Egypt | return = Albania Croatia Cyprus Latvia Liechtenstein Indonesia Italy Kiribati Malaysia Norway Slovakia Switzerland Taiwan Vietnam |withdraw = Armenia Belarus China Estonia Hong Kong Hungary Iceland India Lebanon Mexico Moldova Monaco Palau Portugal Palau San Marino Singapore Thailand | disqualified = | disqualified = | map year = GV16 | col1 = #782167 | tag1 = Confirmed participant | col2 = #22b14c | tag2 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col3 = #FFD700 | tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. |null = | winner = |nex = |pre = }} GreatVision Song Contest 16, often referred to as GVSC 16, will be the fifteenth edition of the GreatVision Song Contest. It will be held in Serbia, after Nikolija won the sixteenth edition with "Loš Momak". RTS hose the Štark Arena in Belgrade to serve as the host venue for the edition, while Dragan Cvetkov, Miljana and Sanja Vučić were selected as the presenters. Location : For further information see Serbia Serbia, is a land-locked country situated at the crossroads of Central and Southeast Europe in the southern Pannonian Plain and the central Balkans. It borders Hungary to the north, Romania to the northeast, Bulgaria to the southeast, North Macedonia to the south, Croatia and Bosnia and Herzegovina to the west, and Montenegro to the southwest. The country claims a border with Albania through the disputed territory of Kosovo. Serbia's population numbers approximately seven million. Its capital, Belgrade, ranks among the longest inhabited and largest citiеs in southeastern Europe. Inhabited since the Paleolithic Age, the territory of modern-day Serbia faced Slavic migrations to the Southeastern Europe in the 6th century, establishing several regional states in the early Middle Ages at times recognised as tributaries to the Byzantine, Frankish and Hungarian kingdoms. The Serbian Kingdom obtained recognition by the Holy See and Constantinople in 1217, reaching its territorial apex in 1346 as the relatively short-lived Serbian Empire. By the mid-16th century, the entirety of modern-day Serbia was annexed by the Ottomans; their rule was at times interrupted by the Habsburg Empire, which began expanding towards Central Serbia from the end of the 17th century while maintaining a foothold in Vojvodina. In the early 19th century, the Serbian Revolution established the nation-state as the region's first constitutional monarchy, which subsequently expanded its territory. Following disastrous casualties in World War I, and the subsequent unification of the former Habsburg crownland of Vojvodina (and other territories) with Serbia, the country co-founded Yugoslavia with other South Slavic peoples, which would exist in various political formations until the Yugoslav Wars of the 1990s. During the breakup of Yugoslavia, Serbia formed a union with Montenegro,11 which was peacefully dissolved in 2006 and restoring Serbia's independence as a sovereign state for the first time since the late 1910s.12 In 2008, the parliament of the province of Kosovo unilaterally declared independence, with mixed responses from the international community. A unitary parliamentary constitutional republic, Serbia is a member of the UN, CoE, CERN, OSCE, PfP, BSEC, CEFTA, and is acceding to the WTO. Since 2014, the country has been negotiating its EU accession with perspective of joining the European Union by 2025. Like some other European countries, Serbia has suffered from democratic backsliding in recent years, having dropped in ranking from "Free" to "Partly Free" in the 2019 Freedom House report. Since 2007, Serbia formally adheres to the policy of military neutrality. The country provides a social security, universal health care system, and a tuition-free primary and secondary education to its citizens. An upper-middle income economy with a dominant service sector, the country ranks relatively high on the Human Development Index (63rd) and Social Progress Index (45th) as well as the Global Peace Index (50th). Host City : For further information see Belgrade Belgrade is the capital and largest city of Serbia. It is located at the confluence of the Sava and Danube rivers and the crossroads of the Pannonian Plain and the Balkan Peninsula. The urban area of Belgrade has a population of 1.23 million, while nearly 1.7 million people live within the administrative limits of the City of Belgrade (which encompasses almost all of its metropolitan area), a quarter of the total population of Serbia. One of the most important prehistoric cultures of Europe, the Vinča culture, evolved within the Belgrade area in the 6th millennium BC. In antiquity, Thraco-Dacians inhabited the region and, after 279 BC, Celts settled the city, naming it Singidūn. It was conquered by the Romans under the reign of Augustus and awarded Roman city rights in the mid-2nd century. It was settled by the Slavs in the 520s, and changed hands several times between the Byzantine Empire, the Frankish Empire, the Bulgarian Empire, and the Kingdom of Hungary before it became the seat of the Serbian king Stefan Dragutin in 1284. In 1521, Belgrade was conquered by the Ottoman Empire and became the seat of the Sanjak of Smederevo. It frequently passed from Ottoman to Habsburg rule, which saw the destruction of most of the city during the Austro-Ottoman wars. Belgrade was again named the capital of Serbia in 1841. Northern Belgrade remained the southernmost Habsburg post until 1918, when it was attached to the city, due to former Austro-Hungarian territories becoming the part of the new Kingdom of Serbs, Croats and Slovenes after World War I. In a fatally strategic position, the city has been battled over in 115 wars and razed 44 times. Belgrade was the capital of Yugoslavia from its creation in 1918 to its dissolution in 2006. Being Serbia's primate city, Belgrade has special administrative status within Serbia. It is the seat of the central government, administrative bodies, and government ministries, as well as home of almost all of the largest Serbian companies, media, and scientific institutions. Belgrade is classified as a Beta-Global City. Venue : For further information see Štark Arena The Štark Arena is a multi-purpose indoor arena located in Belgrade, Serbia. It is designed as a universal hall for sports, cultural events and other programs. The venue is used for several different sports events, such as basketball, futsal, handball, judo, table tennis, tennis, volleyball, water polo, as well as for concerts. Its total floor area stands at 48,000 square meters. For sports, it has a seating capacity of up to 18,386 seats, of which 860 seats are grouped in 70 luxury boxes. Štark Arena is a member of the European Arenas Association (EAA). Bidding phase One day after their announcement of hosting the contest, RTS announced that there will be a Bidding phase in this edition. But the GBU has set some Rules for the Venue. Those were the following: * The Green Room should be located in the arena or as near it as possible, with a capacity of 300. * An additional room at least 6,000 square metres (65,000 sq ft) in area, to house 2 catering stands, a viewing room, make-up rooms, wardrobe, and booths for approximately 50 commentators. * Separate offices to house the press centre, open between end of August 2016 and mid/end September 2016, at least (43,000 sq ft) in area, with a capacity of at least 1,500 journalists. Key Host venue Format The GBU has decided that in the upcoming edition there will be most likely 2 Semi-finals. In each semi-final 10 countries will qualify for the Grand Final to make a line-up of 26 competing countries (20 Semi-Final qualifers + Big 6), furthermore there will be Pre-Qualification Round, where eight countries battle for the last four places for the semi-finals. Voting The GBU has announced that the voting system would be each country awarding two sets of points from 1-8, 10 and 12: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. The new voting system is also used to determine the qualifiers from each semi-final, but as before the qualifiers are announced in a random order Semi Final allocation draw The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals took place at Belgrade City Hall in January 2020. The first part of the draw determined in which semi-final the Big Six would have to vote. The second part of the draw decided in which half of the respective semi-finals each country would perform, with the exact running order determined by the producers of the show at a later date. Twenty or Nineteen countries will participate in each semi-finals, respectively. From each semi-final, ten countries will join the "Big 6" in the final, where a total of twenty-six countries will participate. The fourty semi-finalists were allocated into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was be drawn from the pot, it´s half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Running order The Running order of both Semi-finals will be official announced by KBS in September 2018, shortly before the semi-finals start. The Running order for Grand Final will be official announced, one day before the Grand Final will start. Participating countries Forty-six countries have confirmed their provisional participation in the contest. 14 countries returned to the competition during this edition: Albania, Kiribati and Norway returned after their one-edition abscence; Croatia, Cyprus, Italy, Switzerland and Vietnam returned after their two-edition abscence; Latvia and Slovakia returned after their three-edition abscence; Taiwan returned after its one-edition abscence; Liechtenstein and Malaysia returned after their seven-edition abscence and Indonesia returned after their eleven-edition abscence, while Egypt will make his debut appearance in this edition. Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final|}} eighteen countries, however, had to withdrawal from the contest due to the restart of the conetst; These are Armenia, Belarus, China, Estonia, Hong Kong, Hungary, Iceland, India, Lebanon Mexico, Moldova, Monaco, Palau, Portugal, Palau, San Marino, Singapore and Thailand. Returning artists Albania will represent by Elvana Gjata; she previously represented the country in the second edition. Barbara Opsomer will represent the Belgium for the second time. As well TAEYEON was chosen to represent North Korea for a second time. Also TWICE returns to the contest this time for Taiwan; they previously represented North Korea in the tenth edition. Results Semi-final 1 Twenty countries will participate in the second Semi-final. Poland, Serbia and South Korea will also vote in this semi-final. Semi-final 2 Twenty countries will participate in the second semi-final. Czech Republic, Greece and Ukraine will also vote in this semi-final. Final The following countries either finished in the top 6 of the previous edition and therefore automatically qualify to the final of this edition or qualified from the semi-finals. Other countries : Further information: List of able countries in GreatVision Song Contest Countries that are active members of the GreatVision Broadcasting Union (GBU) are also eligible to participate in the GreatVision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below.